


Смешная

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До чего смешная девчонка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смешная

До чего смешная девчонка. И глупая. Ну куда ей в мужскую драку? И ладно бы просто мальчишки дрались, так нет двое сумасшедших, внутри которых пустые. Идиотка. А рыжий придурок носится вокруг неё, как будто ей от этого легче станет. Лучше бы сбегал за ещё одной своей подружкой, от неё-то хоть толк будет. Ой, чувствую огребёт сейчас кто-то, ой, огребёт. Ха, я же говорил. А удар-то у девчонки ничего.

— Чем носится вокруг неё, сходил бы лучше за своей подружкой-целительницей, так от тебя хоть какой-то толк может и будет.

Рыжий недоумок хочет что-то сказать, но смотрит на девчонку, медленно кивает и уходит.

— Ичиго! Не вздумай! — несется ему вслед. Отлично, раз может кричать, значит, жить будет. Смешная.

Волосы торчат в разные стороны, школьная форма в крови, а всё равно сидит под треклятым деревом, словно царица на троне, смотрит волком и губы поджимает. Смешная.

— А удар-то у тебя ничего, — морщится словно лимон съела. Смешная. — Вот только, видимо, как и у всех спортсменов мозгов совсем нет, — вспыхивает, а я-то думал её ничем не пронять.

— Пошёл ты, придурок, — вот маленькая хамка!

— Проводишь? Или сама уже дорогу позабыла с таким-то умом?

Подскакивает, видимо, не так уж сильно мы её задели. Щеки горят, ручки сжимает в кулачки. Неужели со мной драться собралась? Смешная.

— Да что ты о себе возомнил! — маленькая злюка.

Чувствую, если бы она могла убить взглядом, от меня бы уже мокрого места не осталось. Внезапно она пошатнулась, успеваю поймать её, прежде чем она эпично шлепнется под дерево. И снова-здорово! Бьет своими маленькими кулачками меня в грудь, вырывается и кричит.

До чего смешная.

 

Такую если целовать, то только сейчас.


End file.
